Redemption
by Red X17
Summary: Nightwing gets a surprise on patrol one night, and it might change his life, and the whole team forever! Sorry, this is my first fic so i'm not that great at summeries yet. please R&R. This is NOT a Nigtwing/Zatanna or was it intended as a OC/ Zatanna story. OC centered. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a day since the team fought Aqualad or, rather Kaldur'ahm and lost the Kroloteans on Malina Island. Nightwing and the rest of the bat clan are patrolling Gotham, while the rest of the team is back at the cave. So far tonight all they have done is stop a few muggings and 2 robberies. Witch would not be so bad if it was not for the fact that he could do this by himself blindfolded. So with the rest of the family it takes all of 10 seconds to stop all the action. To say that they are all a little bored is and understatement.

Hanging out with Tim and talking with Batgirl might not be so bad , but batman tries to make everyone stay serious. After an hour of just running from rooftop to rooftop Nightwing and Robin say at the same time " Since when is anything ever this damn quiet in Gotham friggin' city?" in an almost shout. To this Batman tries to hide an almost invisible smirk and batgirl just smiles and says " I know right. Usually some psycho is trying to blow up the city or something." To this Batman states " We should be glad its quiet for once." And that is all he says about it.

* * *

A few blocks away[ yet somehow close enough to hear everything], in the shadows a man smirks behind his mask and says to him self " Bored huh? Well I'm gonna have to change that aren't I." Nightwing spots another group of muggers in an alley and goes into action. In just few seconds he is punching one in the face while kicking the other in the gut. By the time he looks for the other muggers he sees batgirl and robin stand in front of 3 more unconscious bodies. He huffs a small " Damn."

Noticing someone is missing Nightwing prepares to ask where batman is but is cut of by batgirl." He said he was going to take another part of the city so we could get some more action . He also said you had to watch Robin." To this robin made a slight expression of annoyance and adds " He said to watch her too." With a glare, batgirl prepares to make a snide comment, but before she can a voice calls out from above. " How's it goin' ?" This causes the trio to look up . What they see is a man on the side of the rooftop in a costume with a skeleton mask, a hood over the mask that connected to a cape that looked like it had tears at the end, a red x on the left side of his chest, a red x on the palms of his gloved hands, and what looked like a utility belt with a Red X on the front buckle.

" Sorry if I scared ya. I'm new to town and thought I might introduce myself." He said as he jumped down and landed in the alley.

Everyone was a little shocked ,angry, and embarrassed that someone got that close to them with out them even hearing him. As the man walked towards, he noticed the expressions on their faces and how they stiffened a bit. So he said " Cool yer jets I won't bite. I know I probably look like a super villain or something but that's no reason to freak out." to this they all relaxed slightly. Batgirl asked " So who are you?" " I haven't really made up a name yet, but I'm thinking about it." As he said this he walked over to batgirl and said "Enchante beautiful." As he spoke he took her hand and gave it a mock kiss threw his helmet/mask thing. Batgirl said "uh, nice to meet you too." with a slight blush. Robin looked surprised , and Nightwing looked like a mix between jealous, angry, shocked, and like he was just about out of patience. Nightwing said angrily " Alright who the hell are you, what do you want, and start giving me answers now while I'm not pissed!" Batgirl and Robin both looked a little surprised at that. So the man said in an understanding voice " You are quite right I have been rude. My name is Red X, I am not a villain , I steal a bit , and what I want does not matter. I was ordered to come here. Before you ask I won't tell you by who, but my job right now is-To Kill You!" the man yells with venom and anger.

As he says this Red x throws some gas bombs toward batgirl and robin and lunges toward Nightwing. Nightwing evades in time but red x throws a punch to his face that he can't block. Then he go's to kick Nightwing in the knee, but Nightwing move and then counters by throwing his elbow into Red's face. This momentarily nocks x back and gives Nightwing enough time to draw his escrima sticks and get into fighting stance. In retaliation red x pulls out his grappling gun, fires it, and goes to the roof. Nightwing follows and after he lands gets back into stance. Red x says with what sounds like a mix of excitement and anger " Sorry for the delay but I thought you could use more room." They then charge at each other.

Red x throws a kick but Nightwing catches his leg and counters with an escrima stick to the mask. X then throws a punch to Nightwing's side and shoves him back. They go back in forth like this for about 7 more minutes. " Your as good as I've heard you were." X says. " Thanks always nice to meet a fan. You have some game too." At this red x says in barley a whisper " A compliment from him? Might've well just spit in my face." He then shouts "Bastard!" He goes into a rage and charges Nightwing. X tackles him to the ground . Despite his struggleing X over powers him and just keeps punching him in the face. As he does this he yells " WAS THIS WORTH EVERY THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME.? ALL MY SUFFERING HAS BEEN BECAUSE OF YOU?" having noticed he is unconscious, x stands up and gets ready to leave but turns and says calmly but venomously "Well this is just sad. Years of preparation and training so I could be your equal and it turns out that I'm already better than you. If you can hear me Grayson, tell Wayne that there is some new blood in town." As he again prepares to leave." Tell him yourself!" Red x looks back and realizes the gas must have worn off and is pounced on by Batgirl and Robin. He manages to let out an aggravated " Damn!" before Batgirl kicks him in the stomach and Robin hits and on the head with his electrified staff, witch still hurts very much even if your wearing a helmet. It goes like that for about a minute and a half until they both nail him in the knee and back and throw some gas bombs at him. "Well this just sucks." After this he loses consciences.

* * *

Red x wakes up in an all white room with bright light sitting in a chair, in front of a desk in hand cuffs. He is in a white undershirt. Except for his black boots, pants and helmet, his costume and weapons are gone. He wonders were he is and how long he's been out but before he can say anything a door opens and People he recognized as Batman, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zatanna walked in. Batman asked in a angry , broody, grudging voice along with a stare that would intimidate a normal person and make them wet themselves in seconds " **Who Are You**?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Red x wakes up in an all white room with bright light sitting in a chair, in front of a desk in hand cuffs. He is in a white undershirt. Except for his black boots, pants and helmet, his costume and weapons are gone. He wonders were he is and how long he's been out but before he can say anything a door opens and People he recognized as Batman, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zatanna walked in. Batman asked in a angry , broody, grudging voice along with a stare that would intimidate a normal person and make them wet themselves in seconds _

_" **Who are you**?"_

* * *

To this Red X gives a slight shiver but gets his composure back in the next second. He responds" Oh where are my manners. I told Nightwing he could call me Red X, and I guess you can to." "And I am sure you have a very large list of questions that I am gonna have to answer so lets do this the easy way. You, and Superboy leave the room and watch how this goes threw some hidden window while I get interrogated by the three beautiful superheroes and answer the questions honestly by my own free will, or you have the Magician and telepath ripe the answers from me, and I'm sure that'll take a hell of a lot longer."

Everyone looked a little shocked at what X had said. Batman turns to Superboy and he says " He means it. His heart rate didn't go up the entire time he spoke." Batman then looks a Black Canary and asks " Are you alright with this?" she responds " He shouldn't be a problem, the three of us can take care of our selves just fine." To this Red X adds" You tell him sister!" Witch earns him a glare from all of them. " What, I was just sayin' jeez." To this Zatanna gives a slight giggle and says" Lets just do what he says. It will save us some time and like Canary said were all big girls." To this Superboy and Batman leave the white room.

The three of them just stare at X for what feels like forever until X says" Are there no more chairs in here? As a gentlemen I'm inclined to over three pretty ladies my seat." The three looked at him surprised, Then Miss Martian said softly but seriously " We are fine. Now you said you would answer our questions if those two left so start talking." If they could see his face they would see a confused and amused expression. X stats" But you haven't asked me any questions except for who I am!" Black Canary responds With " And you barley answered that one! So Who are you, Why can't we get your mask off ,What do you want and how did you beat Nightwing?"

Red x Responds with "Fine, I honestly can't remember my name. And I beat the hell out of Nightwing because I am a better warrior." They all look annoyed and nearly disgusted with his answer. Zatanna says " So ignoring for now that you say you can't remember your own name, What about the mask and what the hell it is you want?" Miss Martian stats " Tell us now!"

X huffs and responds with " Very well. My mask won't come of unless I take it of with my glove. And since you decided to cuff my hands in front of me instead of behind, I should guess you thought that might be the case."

Black canary stats " That was very astute." X responds with " Thank you." Canary hands him his glove. He then presses a button at the back of his helmet. The air lock released and he pulled his helmet off, revealing black hair with a slight white strike to the right side of his head and a red domino mask. The mask covers as much of his face as Nightwing's mask does. However there is a slight scar on his lip and hidden by the mask, two or three on his face. The three of them gasp and look shocked. Zatanna manages to squeeze out " He looks just like-" Red X starts chuckling darkly." Yep that's why I wore the helmet."

The image both startles and intrigues them. The man Known as Red X looks just like a slightly older Nightwing ! "And the to answer what I want is going to shock you even more. Ladies, what I want is to join the justice leagues little team of 'covert' superheroes. I am willing to tell you everything I know about the light in return for protection and a chance at redemption."

To this Black canary snaps out of her surprise and asks "M'gann?" The Martian comes out of her daise and her eyes glow green briefly. She stats " I could see that he's telling the truth but he has psychic blocks and it could take a few days to knock them all down."

Red X smirks then says " That's why I thought it would save us all some time. I mean I am sure you've got better things to do so, give me what I want and I will tell you anything you want to know, deal?" Black canary motions to M'gann and says" I have to consult the league. Zatanna watch him while we speak with the others."

To this Zatanna nods and watches as they leave. After a moment of silence and Zatanna's staring, Red X has enough and asks " What?"

Zatanna responds " Your face-" but she is cut of again by X " Look I know I'm handsome but don't you think this is a bad time to make googoo eyes at the bad guy?"

Zatanna frowns and stats " We both know that's not what I meant. Why do you look so much like Nightwing? Are you a clone?"

" Nope I was born the usual way."

" Plastic surgery?" "Nope or I woulda fixed my scars too."

" So your telling me you were born looking exactly like Nightwing?"

" Yup, that's one of the main reasons I'm even hear." Feeling that these questions weren't getting her anywhere she decided to ask what she really wanted to know.

" A surveillance cam caught your fight on the rooftop. When you were beating Nightwing you were screaming. What did you mean by your suffering, and that it was Nightwing's fault?"

To this Red X gives an exasperated sigh and says " Well I guess if we have time I should get started on my origin." X tries to stretch a little. " I take it you've heard of Ra's al ghul?" Zatanna nods and X continues.

* * *

**Authers note: Hey thanks for the reviews and the advice. I meant to do this last time but posted before i remembered. Sorry this chapter was so chapter is going to be his origin, and its going to be longer than my other chapters.I will be happy to recieve any reviews, bad or good. But if if there is something you don't like about the story, please tell me what wrong, and not just that its bad. mazeygrace18 I thank you for your advice. I will try to do better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of the end

"_I take it you've heard of Ra's al ghul?" Zatanna nods and X_ continues.

* * *

" Well a man that's been around for a few centuries is gonna want an heir to pass on his knowledge and empire to should he eventually die. But for some reason or another over the years Talia, his daughter, is the only child alive. So Ra's decides to give up, but when he and Batman started fighting and Batman got his apprentice Robin, Ra's decided he had to get one at all costs. So during the second year of Robins career he finds me, age 13, and I look disturbingly like the kid so Ra's decides he must have me. He sends some men to my house, they shoot my mother in the face in front of me and threaten to kill my little brother Nicholas should I refuse. I agreed to be his apprentice, his slave, so my brother could live ."

* * *

**Flashback, X point of view :**

Its been over two years since my life went to hell. Every day I wonder if I'm going to survive this new life. And every night I have nightmares about what happened. Nick screaming, mom getting shot in the face, and then being thrown before his greatness and told because I look like my favorite superhero, I have to do what he says or he'll kill my brother and make me watch. I used to think someone would come and save us, and prayed to god every night before I went to sleep that this was all a bad dream and when I woke up I'd be a normal person again. That I would not be stuck on the island the shadows are using as a base.

Well I don't do that anymore! I hate everything except for my brother now. I hate Ra's for doing this to us. I hate Robin for not saving us. I even hate myself for looking like Robin. Everyday I have lie and tell my brother that we'll be ok. Everyday I look in the mirror and see myself die a little more. The only things that I don't completely despise about this place is that we get fed at least once a day, sleep on a Asian mat bed thing, and we have a bathroom in the oversized broom closet that is are 'living quarters' as they refer to it. And no one had to tell me that you don't speak unless spoken to here.

The days' training begins at five in the morning. Meaning that if you are not up, ready, and in the training room at five in the morning, you receive ten lashes with a whip. Everyday is a little different , but mostly we just learn about hand-to-hand combat, various ways to use weapons, or survival techniques. However they focused on my physical conditioning more, because the full extent of my athletic ability is three years of Karate lessons and beating up bullies . It turn's out I'm a fast learner, or at least that's what all the instructors tell me. They also tell me that if I wasn't one, I would have died the first week I got here.

Show fear, or most often in my case, refuse to severely maim an enemy, and you receive anything from solitary confinement, a lashing, and a beating to death or mental torture. Because I was the 'golden boy favorite' as some of them called me, I usually just receive a lashing or solitary. Thankfully it has only happened two or three times. I have only showed fear once since they brought me here, and that was when nick was asleep our first night. I knew from the get go I was going to have to be brave and strong for him. So I let out every tear I had right then and there.

My brother isn't forced to train as severely as I do, because he's only like eleven. And every time he screws up, witch is a lot by the way, I take most of his lashings and beatings for him. But I can't do this all the time and he has to do solitary by himself.

Today after training, Ra's summoned me for the first time since we came here. I am brought before him. Before the guards shove me this time, I kneel before him. I think I hear someone gasp at this. I can't help the slight smirk that is on my face. It is there out of amusement of the gasp and amusement with myself. How much lower can I get I wonder? Bowing before the man that has sentenced me to hell.

While my head is down, I make the smile vanish and then against my better judgment ask " What do you require master?" I find my voice sounds aristocratic compared to a few years ago.

I can almost feel the smirk form on Ra's lips. " I have heard you have learned quickly over the last few years. That you have already cot up with your age group. However your instructors also tell me that you rarely maim your defeated opponents. Will you tell me why that is? You have permission to speak freely."

I take a breath then, with my head down start. " Master, I am not a sadist, I do not enjoy the pain of my enemies. If I must kill so be it, but I will finish the enemy quickly." After a moment i add "And why kill men and women that could prove more useful to you alive then dead?" Ra's takes this all in. I'm certain I just killed myself, but I keep a calm expression.

Ra's then smiles and says " That is what I wanted to hear. Raise your head."

My head rises to find a little creature in the room with my master. Ra's tells me about a place called Cadmus and that it created the creature. It is called a G-nome, and it has telepathic abilities.

Ra's tells me that yesterday the creature scanned Robins mind and took his memories. He tells me it is going to implant all of Robins Knowledge and training into me, as well as the entire encyclopedia. He also says that I might black out for a few days and could have temporary emotional issues.

I hesitantly nod to this. I move and site in front of the small creature. Then in an instant I'm being trained by Batman on how to use a batarang, then I'm shown how to drive a motorcycle. The next thing I know the thing is showing me images of monsters and telling me they're Genomorphs. This thing is telling me things about Cadmus while images flash before my eyes. I grab my head from the pain it feels like my head's about to explode . I see Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash strapped to tables unconscious. That is the last thing I see before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Authers note: So just a heads up, the next several chapters are going to be his origin story. Also i'm working on another story, so i'm not sure when i will post new chapters, but i'll try to post more when i get the chance.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kindness

_Ra's tells me about a place called Cadmus and that it created the creature. It is called a G-nome, and it has telepathic abilities. Ra's tells me that yesterday the creature scanned Robins mind and took his memories. He tells me it is going to implant all of Robins Knowledge and training into me, as well as the entire encyclopedia. __He also says that I might black out for a few days and could have temporary emotional issues._

_ I hesitantly nod to this. I move and sit in front of the small creature. Then in an instant I'm being trained by Batman on how to use a batarang, then I'm shown how to drive a motorcycle. The next thing I know the thing is showing me images of monsters and telling me they're Genomorphs. This thing is telling me things about Cadmus while images flash before my eyes. I grab my head from the pain it feels like my head's about to explode . I see Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash strapped to a table. That is the last thing I see before I lose consciousness._

* * *

When I wake up, I find I'm by myself in the room I share with my brother. I assume it means that the days training has begun. After a few minutes of trying and failing to get up, I just lie back down. Later a girl enters the room. She is wearing a red kimono, like the one the shadow member Cheshire wears. Except this one doesn't have any tears and it looks less, revealing, for lack of a better word. She has short light blonde, almost white hair, and red eyes. She looks about my age. After seeing I'm awake, she rushes out of the room.

A few moments later she returns with Ra's al ghul and his daughter Talia .

Talia is the first to speak. " We thought you were nearing the afterlife. You have been in a coma for four days." Ra's then adds " It appears your as strong as I will require you to be."

I try to rise again, but the girl with red eyes puts her hand on my chest to stop me.

I Then manage to get out a weak response of " Thank you Master, Mistress Talia. I hope I'll continue to please you." After a moment I add " Master, I mean no disrespect, but were is my brother, and who is this girl?"

Ra's shows no change in expression, While Talia looks surprised and the girl looks terrified. Or at least I think she does, I can't see her face because her heads down, but she's shaking like a leaf.

Ra's replies " Your brother has been removed so you can recuperate without distraction. You will not see him until you are better." I nod to this. "And 'the girl' will be your caretaker until your better. You should be well enough to train in six days."

Ra's and Talia then turn to leave. Before he's out the door Ra's pauses and Says " You should also know that after a few days of getting used to your new skills, your training will intensify considerably ." After that he walks out and I lie down. The girl then scoots up to me and puts a cup of water to my mouth. After a I take a sip I tell her " Thank you." She just nods and gives me a small smirk. Then I fall asleep.

The next few days are spent with me getting better. The entire time this girl watches over me she does not say a word. She sometimes watches me practice with my new talents. I found out that I can now tell if someone's watching me or not. I can usually guess what most of the people in the place are about to do based on body language . I have above average hacker skills, along with a near encyclopedic knowledge of anything people ask me. My aim with throwing weapons have improved to the point were 7 times out of 10 I hit the targets dead center. And my skills in hand to hand combat have tripled. I have gotten better in every possible capacity. I feel Faster, smarter, stronger, and happier than ever. If this is everything Robin can do, I can't help but feel sorry for all of the people he's going to beat up.

I have never been more certain in my life that my brother and I are going to survive this hell hole. Ra's comes back to check my progress. He appears quit pleased. He tells me tomorrow I start a 12 month survival training regiment. He tells me this will be the last night the girl will watch over me, [I am getting tired of not knowing her name. I am going to ask her tonight.] and that tomorrow he will let me see my brother and say good bye before I go. I thank him and he leaves.

I then turn to the girl. " Thank you for watching over me. You are probably the kindest person I've meet in this place." She blushes a little at that. " Since this is probably the last time I'll ever see you, can I ask you your name?"

After a moment , She then tells me " Меня зовут Ангел." Then I understand why she hasn't been talking. " You can't speak English can you?" I reply in Russian.

She blushes a little deeper, then replies with " No, I can understand it flawlessly, but my accent is still very thick and it embarrasses me." I nod understanding. " So your name is Angel?" She nods. " Well if I survive my training and I ever see you again, let me know if you make any improvement with your accent." She nods and smiles lightly. " I guess this is were we say good by." I nod.

As she leaves I then ask her " Sorry if this sounds rude but you're an albino yes?"

She looks back at me Blushing a little. " Yes I am." she says in Russian weakly .

" If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" "I'm sixteen, same as you. I think we even share a birthday. Why are you asking these questions?"

After a moment I tell her " I'm never going to see you again and I was curious." She goes to leave again and is at the door when I continue " There is also something I want to tell you."

She turn to look at me. She appears curious and a little annoyed. "What is it now?" she asks, laughing a little. After a moment of hesitation I spit out

" I know you probably don't get told this much living in a place like this," I pause for a moment starring strait at her, feeling my face warm up slightly " But you are a very pretty girl and your eyes are beautiful." At this her whole face turns crimson. She immediately looks down at the floor and says thank you. She then walks out of the room and I went to sleep.

The next day I go see my brother. He almost starts crying when he sees me. He runs over and hugs me. I tell him everything that happened and that I have to go today. I tell him to be strong and that I will be back before he knew it . I then told him that if he ever needed help while I was gone to ask for Angel. And to be nice to her. We hugged for the final time. I told him I loved him and then the guards took me too a boat. The boat took me to an island about five miles away from the other one.

* * *

**Authers Note: So chapter 4. Just to get this out of the way, I don't own the rights to anything mentioned in my story. Movies, game or comic book referances I don't own any of it .Except Angel, she is 100% my idea. Sorry people but somebody told me i should probably do this. Hope my next chapter is more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5 Change

_The next day I go see my brother. He almost starts crying when he sees me. He runs over and hugs me. I tell him everything that happened and that I have to go today. I tell him to be strong and that I will be back before he knew it . I then told him that if he ever needed help while I was gone to ask for Angel. And to be nice to her. We hugged for the final time. I told him I loved him and then the guards took me too a boat. The boat took me to an island about five miles away from the other one._

* * *

When I arrived I found 12 other people waiting. They told me they are my new instructors. They will teach me everything I will need to survive. While most will teach me about combat, others will teach me about technology and science. About business/politics. The first eleven months I get trained more harshly than ever before.

After deciding that I'm skilled enough to survive they tell me I must live for the rest of the month on the island being hunted like an animal. I make it. But I have to kill a couple of them. Thankfully those were the ones that either didn't like me or were just idiots.

The final day of the month they take me back to the island. I have long ragged hair and a thick patch of five o'clock shadow. I am sent to bathe and clean myself up. I cut my hair back to a short, almost buzz cut style, and lose the beard. When I look in the mirror I see myself with a lot of scars, but find the silver lining. Thanks to all that training, I now look like Taylor Lautner.

I smirk a little at the thought. I am surprised to fined that a pair of jeans and a black t shirt are in my room. I put them on, and then I go to see Ra's. When I arrive in his throne room, I kneel. "What is thy will my master?"

Again it is if I can feel that sick smile. He motions me to rise. " First I would like to congratulate you on your progress, you have come far in the short time since I found you. It is time to test what you have learned. You will complete your first assignment today. You are to kill this C.I.A. agent, and the bomb maker he is after. You leave for France in an hour, do not fail."

" I understand completely master, I will not dishonor you with failure." Or make my self want to vomit with more ass kissing. He motions for me to leave. As I do I am stopped " Oh, before I forget, happy birthday." I completely for got it was September, or my birthday for that matter. "Thank you ,master."

I then leave. To think, I'm 17 now. Its been 4 years since everything happened.

* * *

I arrive in Paris and find my targets in all of 5 hours. I kill the bomb maker by making one of his babies go off. It was just big enough to kill him. The neighbors will think he was screwing with fire crackers from the sound.

The agent was much more tricky. I got him alone in the restroom, pretending to be one of those attendants. When he turned to leave I made my move. I clapped my hands on his ears, used a kick to dislocate his knee, and then snapped his neck. I hid him in a stall, then left.

It was morning when I returned. I reported to Ra's, then went to see my brother. We talked and traded stories about the last year. He was doing better, and surviving. After that I was told that I would have to live alone since my brother was old enough to make it without my help.

Neither of us were to thrilled about this, but we were allowed to see each other once every day. This was how I lived for 6 months. I trained, went on a low level mission, saw my brother, then slept. I did not have to train when I went on a big mission.

Then I was brought in to Ra's inner circle. I was told about the Light. I did a few missions to prove myself to them. They still wanted to see more of my prowess. So Ra's constructed a small fighting arena, and had me prove myself.

* * *

I fought a man named Otho , he was a warrior skilled with a spear or bow staff. I was given a blunt old sword and a dented shield to defend myself with. He had the advantage for a large part of the fight. But when his Spear was stuck in my shield, I cut it in half and discarded my weapons. We engaged in hand to hand combat.

He threw a punch at my face, but I blocked and elbowed him in the jaw. He was forced back, so I took my chance to press attack. I threw a punch with my left, then my right, then kicked his knee. He managed a blind jab to my side, then kicked my diaphragm, and threw another punch. He forces me down and puts me in an arm bar. Before he can break or dislocate my arm, I break or dislocate my arm, I break my arm free for a moment and ram my elbow into his junk. I break out of the hold, get on top of him, then ram my fingers threw his eyes into his brain. He gives out an almost inhuman cry of pain. When he stops moving ,I stand up, give a cry of victory, then leave the arena.

I received several cuts and bruises, a minor concussion, and a dislocated shoulder .I'm told by Ra's that the light was impressed with me. He tells me they are considering putting together their own little team, like the one Robins on.

He orders me to rest a few days for my wounds to heal, and that I'll have a new roommate soon. To all that I just nod. I then get my wounds stitched closed, and some pain killer. I hit the shower once I get to my room, then I go to bed . I spend the next 3 days I have off practicing with my skills. I take my pain pills, and prepare for whatever it is Ra's will have me do next.

* * *

When I wake up, I hear the shower running in the bathroom. Considering the way things went here, I wanted to make sure it wasn't just some jerk using my shower before he killed me.[ Not great logic 'but, He is on pain killer and it's early.] I got my knife and skulked to the bathroom. I opened the door, and got one hell of a surprise for 6 A.M.

I found Angel in the shower, and to make it worse, she's probably the only person who doesn't draw the curtain in this century. Being a teenager, I could not help but stare for a moment. Thanks to Robin's detective skills, I could tell that she got a bit more muscular, and Damn my teen mind, developed, if you know what I mean.

When she turned around and saw me, her face was as red as her eyes. She covered herself immediately . I thought she might scream. I turned around almost as fast as the Flash, And in a very weak, shocked voice said" Um, sorry."

I rushed out the door. A few minutes latter she comes out, and her face is flushed. Trying to lighten the mood I question " So, um, what have you been up to?" Starring at the floor she responds " I worked on the accent." in English. I notice that there is still an accent, but it is very hard to notice. " Yes you did. Your English is very good."

" Um, thanks." after a moment she adds " So are just we not going to talk about how you pretty much ogled me while I was in the shower?" She sounds very embarrassed and a little hurt.

All I can think to say is " I'm so sorry, I did not think there would ever be a woman using that bathroom, and we only have to talk about it if you want to talk." I know for sure I'm blushing, but only a little bit and am not nearly as red as she is.

"Maybe later." is all she says. Wanting to make her feel better I joke " Well, at least I can check see a pretty girl naked of my bucket list." and laugh a little at the last part. I want to kick myself after it leaves my mouth. I look at her face, and I swear if she gets any redder she will either cry or faint. However I notice I get a smirk from that.

She then weakly tells me " If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm your new roommate. And Ra's says I'll be your partner on missions for the foreseeable future." Then adds " We are supposed to meet him in 10 minutes."

After a few more minutes of me saying sorry, we go to see Ra's. We both kneel before him. " You 2 are to find Blue Beetle. [The first one who died before season 2] This is a recon mission only. When you get back, you both will prove your worth once and for all in the arena."

* * *

The mission takes 8 hours. When we get back Angel gets into her red Kimono, and brings a collapsible sword, about 30 shuriken , and a sickle. I put on the first costume they ever give me. The costume looks like a green black spy suit .[picture Saiko from the new Nightwing books with a utility belt and a knife on his side.] I find that each of the bracers house 2 very sharp hidden blades. I think I'll call them claws. The utility belt is filled with more lethal versions of Robins things.

Our opponents are a big man with body armor and an axe and a woman with a sword. The 4 of us get into stance and have or weapons ready. Angel pulls out her sickle, and I let my claws out. In a instant Ra's commands us to begin.

Angel goes for the big guy, leaving me with the girl. She takes a swing at my head, I dodge and counter with a swipe at her side. It makes contact and, as she flinches, I kick her face. Not wanting to make this to easy, she slashes my across the chest and throws sand in my face. The sand doesn't do anything thanks to the mask, but the sword cuts threw my armored suit. I look to see how Angels doing.

It looks like their at a stalemate. His axe can't hit her fast enough, but she can't get close enough to do anything but dodge. So I get an idea. I look at her and call "Angel!" She looks over at me, and nods after a moment. And in the next second we switch.

The big mans axe almost hits me when I jump over, but I dodge and slash at his arm with my right. And with my left, stab into his thigh. He gives out a yell of pain and drops the axe. I run up, jump, then kick him with both legs. [like something from a action movie. I probably should check what that move is called.] I may be good but with his axe I can't get close enough to win. I stand in front of his axe and break it. I then retract my claws and get into stance. I run up to him again, but this time, he grabs me and throws me on the floor before I could blink.

I get up and try to kick him in the head. He ducks, but as I land from the kick I throw a punch using my momentum. The punch doesn't look like it fazed him. So I throw a few quick hits to his ribs and stomach. He looks almost completely unaffected. He then kicks my stomach and sends me 3 feet back. " Damn." Is all I say before he picks me up and throws me again.[ Maybe he should have taken the mans size into consideration] I jump up and throw a few kicks to his legs and sides.

It looks like that hurt him, but he throw a punch to my jaw. I swear, if my jaws not dislocated, I'll be very surprised. He then punches my back, Grabs me and puts me in a bear hug. He's crushing me, but I get my hands free and slap his ears. That makes him let go. I pull out my knife and stab him in the back. I give the knife a twist to slow him down with pain, then Karate chop his throat. While he's chocking, I get my claws out and stab him in the eyes.

I look over at Angel. She cuts her opponents throat with the sickle. I go over to meet her. We meet Ra's outside the arena, and he comments on our performance.

" Very good. You have proven yourselves worthy once again." He motions for Angel to leave, then looks at me and continues. " Over the last year, You have faced many difficult missions, have been tested countless times, and have done so with dignity and honor. I would like to reward you for your loyalty and your patience."

I make slightly confused expression, but after getting my composure back question " Reward me, master?" I have a gut feeling I am not going to like this. " Yes, the albino girl, I'm giving her to you." I can't help the shocked expression on my face. Surely I misunderstood him. " I-I'm not sure I understand , master." He takes a moment, then stats " She is to be your wife ."

* * *

**Authors note : Dun, dun, duuu! Whatever happened to Angel? Why is Red X betraying Ra's al ghul? All this and more will be answered. Next chapter will be the end of the flashback. Hope this was a more interesting chapter. Please Read & Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Crossroads

**_Authors Note :Warning, there is humor,romance, tragedy, and action in this story. Not as much action as last chapter though. Decided to add some a few jokes in there . _**

* * *

_I make slightly confused expression, but after getting my composure back question " Reward me, master?" I have a gut feeling I am not going to like this. " Yes, the albino girl, I'm giving her to you." I can't help the shocked expression on my face. Surely I misunderstood him. " I-I'm not sure I understand , master." He takes a moment, then stats " She is to be your wife ."_

* * *

The raw shock of this is obvious on my face. 9 hours ago, I accidentally walked in on Angel in the shower. And now were married?

What kind of f###ed up sh$$ is that? [Oh, god i think i'm hyperventilating in my head! She is going to learn about this and kill me with that damn sickle.]

The only thing I can manage to say, while trying, and failing to hide my shock is " Yes, master."

I then leave, scratch that, rush out of their like the devil was after me. I get checked out by the doctor, then head to my room. " How the hell am I going to tell her this." I am certain that she will either never speak to me again, or never look me in the eye again.

When I get in the room I hear the shower running. Not wanting to repeat this morning, I knock on the door and tell her I'm back. " Um Angel, when you get out of their we really need to talk."

" Ok." is her response. After a few minutes I hear the water shut off. Angel murmurs something I can't understand threw the door. "Um, I have a little problem."

"What do you mean problem?" After a moment she responds " Well, I forgot to put clothes in here and we only have a hand towel in here." I see the problem now. " Its not like I haven't seen you naked already, but do you want me to leave the room?" She huffs, then says " No, just don't look, ok?" I cover my eyes, then she walks out.

After she says its ok, I look. She's wearing a very large football jersey and shorts. " How the hell did you get a football jersey in this place?" she smirks and stats " Souvenir from a trip to America. What did you want to talk about?"

Damn it. How am I going to tell her this ? " Well, Ra's told me something after you left." After a moment of her staring at him, he continues. " He has decided that your going to be my wife." I look down at the floor. I don't think I can look at her now.

What she says next surprises me. " I already know." I just look at her for a moment.

" Care to repeat that? You already knew? Why didn't you say anything?" I try to sound angry, but honestly I'm just shocked, embarrassed and relieved all bunched together.

She looks at the floor and responds. " I couldn't. I mean I barely know you, but we're somehow already friends. And seriously, when I think of you I think of the sweet boy who told me I was pretty. Your one of the best people I ever met in this place, just with that . She hesitates, then continues.

"And this morning, I could tell you were embarrassed and scared you offended me. You are a descent person, and I think we both like each other . "

[ I know what you people are thinking, but she meant like close friends.] "But we barely know each other and now we have to …" She looks down at her bed mat and turns crimson.

I wonder what she was going to say for a minute, but I get the message. " You know I don't expect… 'That' to happen right? I won't force you to do anything."

She looks less nervous, and smirks a little . Then she walks up to me. " I know." Is all she says. [This is going better than i thought. Atleast i don't have to worry about her trying to kill me.]

In the next moment she wraps her arms around my neck and press her lips against mine. In shock, all I can think is "What the hell!".

I try to push her back, but once i feel it , I turn to putty in her hands. What I feel is her tongue force its way into my mouth, I feel it touch mine. I feel them wrestling for dominance. I feel mine enter her mouth, then as she pulls back, I feel my tongue lick the inside of her lips.

" WOW!" Is all either of us can manage. "So, uh, I guess this means we're 'dating'?" I say it jokingly, but I also very much want to know.

She turns to me, smirks and says " I guess so." I noticed she got very bold, I think I like bold Angel.

Wanting to test just how brave she is right now, I lick my lips and tell her " You taste like peaches by the way." She turns as red as when I first told her she was pretty. That's more like it, I might like bold Angel, but I think I could love shy Angel. [ Oh my god, i'm starting to think like a guy from a crappy romance novel.]

" I think we should probably go to sleep before this goes any farther. This **is** our first night living together." Is what I say as a walk up to her. I put my hands on her hips, kiss her forehead, and, by accident I smell her hair. I'm 100% certain if we don't stop know, we will do 'that'.

We start slow, or as slow as teenage assassin's who's relationship started with a French kiss can. I asked her why she was so okay with this a few days later.

She told me " I have surved Ra's al ghul for most of my life. Weather anyone here admits it or not, once you become a member of Ra's league of shadows, you become his slave." I never thought of it that way. " you and I were going to have to marry somebody he told us to no matter what, but because you seemed to like me, Ra's thought this would be easier for the both of us." She pauses for a moment, then continues. " You and i, we are both slaves working for the same master." I nod understanding. " Some of us better than others, though." she says the last part with a giant grin on her face.

I shake my head and say " Oh really? correct me if i am wrong, oh great and powerful one, but was i not the one who kicked ass while we fought together, while you just killed a girl i already beat."

She fakes a hurt expression. " Oh no you didn't!" A laugh a little at that. " I may not have started of with her, but i beat her, and i tired the big guy out for you." I can't help the smile, i know she's right, but i'm not gonna say it.

" And, While you look like hell, i didn't get a scracth!" I huff and nod " Alright, you are the best Angel." She nods. I get on my hands and knees infront of her. " I can but hope that one day you will take pity on me and allow me the honor of training with a master!" I add a little sob at the end. " Now that is the way to grovel!" She says with amusement.

I just chuckle for a little bit. I stat " Well since we're married, i'm gonna have to learn to grovel, alot." I get up, and pull her close. I look into her eyes. Those beautiful, red eyes. I notice she is blushing at the closeness. Smirking, i let slip " I love you." I don't let it show on the outside, but i am terrified. I didn't want to say that until i was sure i meant it, or at least knew she felt the same.

It comes out as barely a whisper. Somehow she hears it. She pulls herself closer, wraps her arms around me neck, and threw a deep blush stats " You too." She kisses me again, and i know that i meant what i said.

* * *

Over the next 2 years we get closer than I thought was possible. When I tell Nick, he gets a big goofy grin on his face and starts calling Angel his sister. The Light tried that little team idea of theirs. It. Ended .Bad.

Angel and I where the only ones alive after 5 missions.

Nick is getting to go on a mission with me and Angel today. He is very excited. We are going after 2 Rouges from the shadows. Both have been described as elite. So have we. Angel and Nick take one while I take the other. After a few minutes of trading punches, I catch his arm, twist it until he gets a compound fracture, then snap his neck all in the same smooth motion.

I hear a scream. I turn an see a blade in Nick abdomen. Angel gets a small gash on her neck from being distracted, but I kill the bastard before he hurts them again. We rush back to the Island. He is sent to the doctors immediately. After a few hours of waiting, a doctor comes up to us. " He made it, but due to the blood loss and a head wound he only has a few hours left ."

At this I go numb. Angel is holding me. I walk into the room alone. " How ya feeling?" He responds with a weak " Not good, the doc told me everything." I can't hold back my tears anymore. After everything we went threw, he was going to die now.

" I love you brother, I'll never forget you." Nick is trying to hold back tears, and gives me a weak smile. " I love you too, I'll tell mom you said hi." I force a smile. " I know you will. Tell her about Angel too. About the good times we had." If i think about it, without Angel or Nick, i don't have any good times. I grab his hand and wait until he passes on. After he's gone I cry harder then my first night here, and I had to force some of the tears that night.

I go and tell Angel. She just holds me. We fall asleep with her hugging me and me telling her she's the only person I love now.

* * *

After a few weeks Angel goes on a job in Iraq by herself. She's going to kill a few terrorists then come back. Easy job, except she was supposed to be back 3 days ago.

Ra's sends me to go find her. After a few days, I find a camp. In the camp are several men, even some woman and children. After some time I see some of the people Angel was supposed to kill. There is a tent being guarded. I sneak threw the camp, then get to the back of the tent. I'm horrified once I get inside .

I find Angel tied to a post, she looks like she's been beaten for days, and she's wearing torn rags. The smell of this room confirms my fears about what they've been doing to her. I cut her loose, then try to wake her up as gently as I can.

She utters " Please don't." in the most despaired, scared, and broken tone I've ever heard. " Its okay, baby, its okay, I won't let them hurt you again." After a moment she realizes its me and asks " Is it really you?"

" Yes, Angel. Just stay with me, I'll get you out of here in no time."

She looks up at me, and after a moment says. " I don't think you get told this very much," She pauses for a moment " But you are a very handsome man, and your eyes are dreamy." I realize in horror what she's doing. " Thank you, but this isn't good by Angel."

She just looks at me, tears in her eyes, and puts her hand on my face. " I got to see you one last time-"

" Don't talk like that! Your going to be fine!" I start shacking as a tear goes down my face. Angel weakly says.

" I love you." I smile and say. " I love you too." After I say that her hand slips of my face, and her eyes go blank. Those beautiful red eyes just look so empty now. After I close her eyes I fall apart. I just cry into her chest for awile.

When I take breath to calm down, I get the smell of this place and remember what happened. And in my head i think 'They raped her. They raped her! **They raped her in this damn room!'** I leave threw the front and kill the guards with no effort. I pull out a gun and put all the strength I had into shooting the place up. When I'm done I get Angels body, then burn the camp down.

When I get back, I bury Angel, then go see Ra's. I enter the room surrounded by the members of the Light. I bow, and then tell them what happened. " After Angel died, I burned down the camp."

"What about the residents?" Questioned Queen Bee. "Permission to speak freely?" I request. " Granted." Ra's said. My Emotions take over. "They treated her like an animal, so I slaughtered them like animals!" After a moment I get back my composure and continue " The men, the women and the children. After everything they did to her, I killed them ." I try to regain my composure. The shock written on some of their faces was not unexpected.

After a half hour of discussion the Light tell me something I've wanted to hear since I got here. " We have judged you are ready to take your revenge on Nightwing." I nod. " Thank you , my master."

* * *

Ra's tells me I have to wait 2 months and go threw a ceremony. I must be baptized in the Lazarus pit. I enter the waters.

I feel it burning me, consuming me, empowering me! When I walk out of the pit I feel stronger than ever. I put on my clothes, and pack my things. When i pass a mirror i notice a gray streak in my hair. I sigh a little at it, then continue to my plane.

On the plane ride to Gotham I read my Assignment. Spend a month watching, then attack. My Alias in the feild is supposed to be Red X.

At that I smirk, then Remember, I haven't been called my own name since that G-nome got in my head. After a second realize I can't remember it either. Once again Ra's has taken from me! He took My mother from, and he assigned Nick and Angel those Missions.

I realize that I never would have killed all the people or done the things I have unless he did this to me. All he's ever done is take from me! He took my life when he killed my mother. My heart when he sent Angel to die. My resolve when my brother died. And I let him corrupt my body and soul with his pit. The stupid thing even gave me a gray strip of hair. Ra's brand on me.

It will be the last, thing her ever takes from me!

At that moment I realize what I must do. I will get revenge on Ra's. Realizing I can not beat him in a fight, or have him arrested[ the guy is a 600 year old immortal that runs a group of assassins that most people don't know exists, figure out the problems with that?], I form a plan.

I will give the Justice league everything I have on Ra's al ghul. I will be redeemed for the evils I have committed. I will seek justice!

I will never again call him master. From now on he is only Ra's al ghul, The Man Who Took My Life Away!

* * *

**Author's note: so this is the end of the flashback. Hope you guys haven't lost patience with me. Hope you didn't mind the humor. Figured the story would get boring if i didn't add aspects of Red X being a normal person instead of a killing machine. See you soon. Next chapter we will see Red X meet the team, and see what he's like around people who don't want to kill him. Much.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Downtime

**So, we are finally gonna see x with the team. Sorry if you guys don't like it but i've been having writers block. let me now what you think.**

* * *

"...After that I studied the bats and birds from afar until last night."

Zatanna just looked at him, mouth wide open and shock written all over her face, With a few tears caught in her eyes. " I'm sorry." She said half heartedly.

X gave her a look she could not make out threw the mask.

" Don't be okay? My life my not have been very good but I can't change it so I don't talk about. And the only reason I even said a damn thing was because I know their watching or I'm being recorded or something and I'm only telling this story once." X says sounding distressed and like he's fighting tears.

Zatanna walks up behind him, raps her arms over his shoulders and gives him a awkward, but kind and understanding hug.

X says" Thanks." After a moment X then comments " Ok this was sweet at first but now its starting to be a little emasculating."

Blushing Zatanna removes herself from X and says " Sorry." " Don't be, I'm just very bad with my emotions."

After a minute of silence Black Canary walks in and stats " We have decided to give you a chance. You'll be on probation, have a member of the team or league with you at all times, and won't be alone with Nightwing for a very long time."

X then says" That's better than I expected. And in regards to Nightwing, I wouldn't have it any other way." Miss Martian Then walks in and says " You will be staying with the rest of the team. X is then lead out of the room and is surprised to find he is already in mount justice.[ witch he already new was the teams base] Miss Martian goes to uncuff him but is shocked.

Then says " How long have you been unrestrained?" surprising everybody. Red x then stats calmly " I got the cuffs off at the beginning of my story." X starts smirking.

She then adds " Why did you let Zatanna hug you then?"

" I my try to be a gentlemen but I'd have to be gay to pass up a hug from a girl that gorgeous!" Black canary and Miss Martian look surprised and all Zatanna can do is blush a deep red.

After a moment X then says awkwardly" That's also the first time someone's hugged me in awhile." Miss Martian tries and fails to hold back an "Awww!" And gives X one of those that is so adorable hugs. Zatanna and Black canary snicker a bit at that.

X stats " Miss M I appreciate the thought but you've got super strength and I can't breathe." the Martian lets go and says sorry.

Threw a gasp x tells her its fine. Against his better nature X then comments " In the last five minutes I've been hugged by two gorgeous women. This must be a sign I'm doing the right thing, or of the apocalypse."

Canary chimes in "Well I guess we should introduce you to the team. Everyone should be hear by now since its still the holidays."

They trio leads X into the main room with a computer hologram on. A robot he recognizes as Red tornado is in the room.

" Call the team into the main room red." Canary orders. In the next moment" All personal are to report to the main room immediately." blasts threw the cave.

In a few minutes everybody is there except Nightwing. Everyone looks a little confused when they see X, But Robin And Batgirl just looked angry and ask " What is he doing here?" Beast boy then adds" And who is he anyway?" Canary sighs.

Then starts " He is Red X, and he will be joining the team on probation. He will be living here for awhile. A member of the league or the team is going to be with him at all times. And under no circumstances should he be alone with Nightwing-" Lagoon boy interrupts with " Hey wear is Nightwing, shouldn't he be here for this?"

At this canary scowls and before she can say anything, X does it for her. " Nightwing is not going to be here today. For a couple days at least."

Lagoon boy asks " Why?" " because last night I kinda sorta beat him until he was unconscious last night, or at least I think it was last night since I have no idea how long I was unconscious. Anyway that's why I need a babysitter and why I won't be near Nightwing."

The team looks at him shocked. Then they all either look angry, confused, or disgusted. Before they decide to get the torches and pitch forks X asks Canary" Well I was hoping to talk some more to them but I don't see that happening. Can you or Miss Martian or Zatanna take me to my room or just somewhere that's not here before they try to nail me with a stake or something?" She then says" That's probably for the best. Zatanna can you get him out of here so I can talk with them?"

Zatanna nods, then walks over to X. " I'm gonna get crucified aren't I ?" " At this rate maybe. I'm gonna take you to one of the empty rooms."

After they leave, canary tries and fails to calm them all down. After half an hour canary sighs, then stats" He is going to stay here weather you like it or not! This team still works for the league, and we have decided to let him stay. But as I said, it is probationary and he his under constant surveillance."

After a minute of angry glares and huffs, the team gives in. Beast boy then questions" So what can he do?" Canary hesitantly stats " He was trained by Ra's al ghul to be his apprentice. He is supposed to be as skilled as Nightwing. We are unaware of any other abilities." Canary then adds" He has told us that he is willing to give us what he knows about the Light, in exchange for a spot on the team, and a chance at redemption."

"Well that's just great." comments Blue beetle. Canary glares at him, then goes on " And he has actually told us everything about himself except his own name. It was taped if any of you want to watch it."

A voice remarks from the corner of the room" Oh I wouldn't bother. My life story would just bore them."

Every one turns to see X, who is out of costume. He's wearing a gray t shirt, dark jeans and black/red shoes. He actually looks pretty good. But what everyone is staring at are his green eyes. They are amazing, and were covered by his red domino mask. After everyone gets over there surprise, Canary asks " Where's Zatanna?"

Everyone looks at him expectedly. X smirks then says" Asleep, in her old room, or my new room I guess."

Canary questions" Why is she asleep? And why are you out here? I'm still talking with the team!" X looks surprised, then stats," But its been almost two hours! And she's asleep because we've been talking for so long."

Canary then checks her watch and finds he was right, it took nearly an hour and a half to calm them down and explain. Canary huffs a little at realizing she just lost two hours of her life.

After walking over to Canary, X continues" Anyway, its nice to meet all of you. And while I remember", looking at Batgirl and Robin, " sorry about last night." They look surprised and angry. " Whatever." is the only response he gets. " Anyway, yes I was trained to be like Nightwing, and I also have other abilities. But i guess i should let you guess now a little secret." " What is it now?" Someone asks.

X hesitates then adds" I may or may not have black outs multiple time a month ." Everyone just stares at him for awhile." Yeah, well if beating up your leader didn't kill this interview, I guess that did." X Skulks away with them starring at him.

Finally Miss Martian just stats" So he will be staying here and off missions until he is deemed mission safe." After that everyone just disperses out of the room. That night, After most of the team had gone X tried and failed to sleep.

After a few hours he looks at his clock. It read 5:30 A.M. at this X huffs and stats " Damn it!" He eventually gets out of bed. He 'slept' in a pair of sweat pants and a black t shirt. He walks around the cave. He is not surprised to find he is the only one up. After awhile he looks at a clock and finds its 6:45. He decides to head to the kitchen.

He starts the coffee maker, turns on the oven, and gets to work. By 7 every one comes to the kitchen and finds a surprise. X has made a stack of pancakes,7 eggs, a stack of toast, and freshly brood coffee on the counter.

They find X is asleep in the living room on the couch. Miss Martian motions for the others to go ahead and she wakes up X. To her surprise ,just as she taps his shoulder his other hand grapes her wrist. When he realizes what is going on, X looks very embarrassed.

He spouts out a " Sorry. I guess you saw I made breakfast."

"Yeah, that was sweet. Why did you do that though?"

"I didn't sleep all night so I made breakfast. And I don't mean to be rude but I'm going back to my room." The Martian nodded and then he was gone.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry this is so short. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be, but i'll try to make it soon. And thank you guys for your reviews and your support. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8 Forgiveness

**Very sorry for the late update, but i've been having major writers block, and have been having some family issues. And i wish i could say this was worth the wait, but it's shorter than the others. However it is a bit more 'light hearted' than the others as far as humor.**

_Italic-thoughts._

_Italic-song._

* * *

It has been about 5 days since Red X first came to meet the team. So far he has been babysat by Wolf, beast boy, Batgirl, Robin, Miss Martian and Zatanna. Wolf didn't hate him, but stayed away from him. Beast boy was kind of obnoxious, but ok. Batgirl though starting to resented him less and Robin hated his guts. Miss Martian was nice and he loved hanging out with Zatanna. He felt like those 2 were the only ones really willing to give him a chance.

On the sixth day he asked to go see Nightwing. After a lot of debate he was aloud, but only with Batgirl, Robin, and Zatanna in the room with him . They both Started with "Hey." Nightwing started to speak " I saw the tape, is true?" X hesitantly replied " Yup." After this they got into a very long talk.

Basically they decided they wouldn't try to kill each other, and stay away from each other whenever possible.[ It was awkward for both of them, and they both had a little resentment towards one another for obvious reasons.[ If you don't know what they are, you obviously haven't been reading this story, just skimming it!] But they agreed that they didn't hate one another, and bare minimum, had each others respect.] So things were somewhat cool between them, and Batgirl finally excepted his apology, and Robin stopped hating him, but wouldn't trust him any farther than he could throw him.[ If you have been reading these chapters, you will know that Robin would be lucky to beat this guy drunk with one hand behind his back.]

When he went to sleep that night he felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

* * *

All of a sudden X screams "Angel!" He wakes up sweating in his room. He tries to compose himself but just cries into his hands for a little bit. X thought to himself. _'God i miss you baby. And i wish Nick could have meet these guys. he would have loved it here.'_ X takes a moment , glad he didn't wake anyone up since the ones with super hearing are out of the cave. Then says to himself "Good night, my Angel." then goes back to sleep. What X doesn't know was that miss Martian was 'Listening in' on his little breakdown. She thought of talking to him, but was sure she would only make it worse.

After he woke up, he noticed no one was in the cave. He went to the kitchen and saw a note. It was from M'gann.

"_Went on mission. Someone should be there to watch you soon. See you latter." _

He sighed and smirked, that girl is really nice, but he would have thought she wrote this for a little kid. He decided to wonder around for a bit. After about half an hour of walking he gets an idea. He walks into the main room. He gets a beat box and gets a song ready. He then steps on the computerized training mat thing. He checks to make sure nobody's around.

Then some music starts and X sings "_Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting", _He jumps and does a kick "_Your mind becomes fast as lightning" _He throws a blind punch, "_Although the future is a little bit frightening"_ He goes into a fighting stance," _It's the book of your life that you're writing". _He turns his head to the left," _You're a diamond in the rough"_ He turns to the right, "_A brilliant ball of clay"_ he looks down. "_You could be a work of art, If you just go all the way"_ He jumps forward. "_Now what would it take to break, I believe that you can bend, Not only do you have to fight_" He looks up," _But you have got to win!" _Jumps and does another air kick. "_You are a natural, Why is it so hard to see, Maybe it's just becauseYou keep on looking at me, The journey's a lonely one, So much more than we know, But sometimes you've got to go, Go on and be your own hero."_

He then hears clapping and stops in his tracks. He turns, and, to his horror, sees a very amused Zatanna, miss Martian, and the team behind him. His face is crimson and he manages to stutter" H-how l-long have you guys b-been there?" Zatanna says" Just before the music started."

Robin pipes up "So is that what you do when your alone?" He laughing as he speaks.

X defends with "Hey, I thought I had some time to kill. And I didn't have anything better to do!" He says with a bright red face.

Miss Martian comments "If it makes you feel any better you've got an amazing voice!" X smiles and says "Thanks." Wanting to change the subject he then questions " So who's my babysitter gonna be today?" Then to X surprise Zatanna says " The league decided that I'm going to be doing it when I'm not on missions."

X smiles at this but then asks her seriously "That's gonna be on you tube by nightfall isn't it?" She giggles the stats " Robin started recording when we walked in. I'm pretty sure he just posting it." X huffs then stats " Son of a bitch!" Zatanna just laughs.

X then asks "Hey you wanna go down to the beach?" "Sure."

* * *

They arrive at the beach in minutes. After talking about each others day for a while, Zatanna questions X. "um, there is something I've been wondering about you." X turns to her and responds with " What is it?"

After a pause, she continues" Well I've just been wondering, how are you able to act the way you do after everything you've told us? I mean I almost lost my mined after I lost my dad, but you've lost everything and act like your living it up."

X pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath then responds with " I am far from over it. This is how I've always been when I was with Angel. But I'm acting like this know because I wanted to get on the league's good side."

Zatanna looks confused, but before she can respond X continues. " What I mean is, which is easier to be around, a guy who is somber, angry, and blames Ra's Al Ghul for the rain, or a guy who is charming, flirty, and wants to make people laugh? Its not like I'm lying or pretending to be something I'm not, I'm just not being the moody jerk I should be from my experiences."

Zatanna nods understanding what he means. After a bit more talking, X asks "Um, Zatanna?" She turns to him and asks "Yes?"

"IF you promise not to tell anybody, I would like-" X pauses for a minute, and blushing, he finishes "To sing you a little song I remember from when I was 11."

She smirks and says" Sure, don't be shy."

He takes a minute to prepare himself and then _"A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-wee." _X gives Zatanna a cocky look then continues _"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, The lion sleeps tonight in the jungle the quiet jungle. The lion sleeps tonight, oh near the village the peaceful village The lion sleeps tonightNear the village the quiet village, The lion sleeps tonightHush my darling don't fear my darling, The lion sleeps tonight, Hush my darling don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight." _[It sounded like the tokens actually sang it. Look up the lion sleeps tonight by the tokens and you'll know why its good. ]

He looks at Zatanna expectantly and finds she's kind of in awe. "That was amazing!" She says and then claps. X then takes a bow "Thank you very much. Your to kind."

Zatanna asks"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Red X smirks, then sresponds with "While I was working for Ra's, he liked to stick me in solitary confinement. I learned to sing just to amuse myself. I can also dance, act, do card tricks, and impressions."

Zatanna laughed, then got an evil idea. " Come on, lets go back to the cave." After they get back, Zatanna gathers every body in the briefing room, gets some speakers, a computer, and a microphone. She then with a smile stats " Tonight is karaoke night!"

* * *

**Authors Note: So, anybody else like how Zatanna is kinda evil at the end? And sorry i skipped threw the big Nightwing Red X heart to heart, but i couldn't figure out how to do it right so i came up with this.I really am sorry about the late update, but the next one might be even latter. But i hope you guys will be patient with me, and if i get a chance i'll post the next chapter soon, but who knows. Also sorry to say, there probably won't be much action in the next several chapters. Please R&R.**


End file.
